Killing Innocence
by GP Mihoshi
Summary: Ed meets Spike, five years later. Spike has changed, hes lonley.How far will he go to get a woman in his life? Why is this crappy band 'Chemical Fish' in both of my stories? Will Ed get away in time? Ill shut up..when you read..
1. The Meeting

Killing Innocence...innocence  
(Spike has reaaallly change since Julia died and he was left alone and he started controling the muffia)   
((WhatI don't own: Cowboy Beebop,, Things I do own: The Chemical Fish and the song killing Innocence.)  
  
"Five years Spike-person, five years ." Ed said, smilling joyfully.   
"Yes its been vey-very long..." Spike said. He looked at her, her elegantly yellow eyes,   
her red lips as they curved into a child like smile. Running the muffia was a lonley job, he thought,   
Julia has been dead for five years... would it be wrong? He smilled at Ed, and Ed looked at him, she did not  
like his smile at all. It scarred her, as if some madness had came over him he smilled and looked her in the eyes.  
"What a nice young lady you've become Ed," he said slyly and slid a hand over hers. Ed's eyes widened as she looked  
at him. She pulled her hand back and held it as if she were wounded.   
"Im sorry where are my manners," he said and smilled, "we haven't talke dabout you yet Ed. Have you got a boyfriend?"  
"No, Ed and Ein are alone," she said and dropped her hand to Ein's head.  
His smile grew stranger, being in control changed Spike, more then he could ever imagine.  
"Oh, really? Do you have a place to stay ?" he asked, his eyes lowering to her slim neck.  
"No, we just walk, and we sleep under the stars." Ed said. Spike is being weird, I thought he might have changed but.. Ed thought,  
this is just weird..  
Spike smilled, "Want to go see a movie Ed?" He asked. Ed thought for a minute and nodded,  
"Yes! That would be great." They stood up and walked out, "Did Spike-person contact anyone else from Beebop-place?" Ed asked.  
"No, your the only one I ran into so far." He said and put an arm around her waist as they walked out.  
Ed felt a strange sensation in her stomache, telling her something was wrong. She was compeled to run, but she couldn't, she missed Spike and  
the rest of the beebop too much. He walked he down the street to a theater, he bought the tickets to a romance movie Ed had never heard  
of. He smilled and walked her inside. Ein had to wait outside, ( Making Ed even MORE uncomfertable).   
Spike sat in an empty row as far away from other people as possiable. Ed sa next to him, forcing a fake smile.  
He put his arm around the back of the chair, drapping down on her shoulder. The movie started, it wasn't interesting, basiclly just   
a love story with no story and lotsa love. Ed was bored to snores (totally!) and she had fallen asleep during the first scene. Spike looked down at her as she slept  
and smilled, pulling her head over lightly to rest on his shoulder. Ed woke up shortly after and moved away, struggling unhappilly in her sleep, trying to ignore  
the fact she was so close to Spike, although she didn't know why that should bother her...it just did.  
He looked at her, hslidding a finger down her arm that caused a shiver to run down her spine.   
"Is something wrong?" he asked, a smirking at her.   
"N-no..," She said. After the movie Spike insisted on going to a night club (Ed insisted on bringing Ein). They sat in the club as the band (the Chemical Fish) sang  
on stage.(^.^()...)   
"The pain of your touch," sang the first black haired girl as a brown haired one followed up,  
"The burn of your hand."  
They song broke into a faster beat as the sat at the bar and Spike ordered two glasses of beer, passing one to Ed.  
"killing Innocence,   
betraying trust," the two sang as Ed watched,  
"Don't know the motive,  
don't like your touch''   
Ed looked at the glass and whispered, "I-I umm dont drink, Spike."  
"Come on, just one glass," he whispered in her ear and pushed the glass to her.  
She picked up the glass and took a sip of the foul tasting drink to please Spike.. To please Spike, she thought, and a small  
voice in the back of her head said: "how much would you DO to please Spike?" She finished it as she listened to the band,  
" as you break my heart you sing this song"  
the band slowed down and the two sang softly,   
"killing innocence  
was it love?   
she cant seem   
to avoid your touch."  
The glass was drained by the end of the song, and she refused to drink off Spikes and rejected the   
offer of another.  
" Ed, would you like to stay at my place?" Spike asked.  
  
  
  
(Full song)  
The pain of your touch  
The burn of your hand  
Is this just another one night stand?  
  
The look in her eyes,  
The love in her smile.  
It was...-faster-  
Killing Innocence,  
Betraying Trust,   
Your heart and your eyes covered up by lust.  
She allways loved you,   
but she never knew ,  
and the lies that you told  
her made the love untrue.  
Killing Innocence,  
Betraying Trust,   
don't know the motive,   
Don't like you touch.  
Now she'll never know,   
what she felt,  
-slower- She could have felt love,   
but she was only a kid.  
Killing Innocence,   
was it love?  
she can't seem to   
avoid you touch.   
and its  
killing Innocence,   
breaking trust,   
the lies that you told her   
made her love unjust. -repeat twice-  
(this story was based on this song) 


	2. The Shadow in the Dark

All that glitters is not gold...  
  
  
  
Ed followed Spike out, Ein behind them, unaware of the eyes peering out at them.  
  
When they got to Spikes house he sat her down on the couch and went to change his clothes. He came down in boxers and a white T-shirt. Ed looked at him rasing an eyebrow as he sighed, and sat down next to her.  
  
"Ed is tierd," she said and yawned as she pet Ein.  
  
"Okay," he said and grinned. He picked Ed up, as Ed kicked her feet and tryed to get down.  
  
"Ed..doesn't need to be carried." she said, trying to find something to grab onto.  
  
"If your tierd, you shouldn't dtrain yourself." he said and smirked.  
  
when they got upstairs Ein followed, but got locked out of Spike's room.  
  
Spike set Ed down on the bed and looked at the open window. He closed it, keeping the light off.  
  
"Spike-person you locked Ein out.." Ed said. He shruged and sat down next to her, putting a hand on her leg.  
  
"Spike!?" she asked, and pulled away, "your creeping Ed out!"  
  
"Im sorry Ed," he said and pushed her down on the bed softly, laying ontop of her, "but I- Im very lonley.." There was a soft 'click' in the background as a soft round glow began to admit smoke.  
  
Spike went to Eds shirt, playing with the hem of it as there was a loud, 'shss' 'click'  
  
like the loading of a gun and then a soft voice hissed lightly, "Devoted to your one and only, 'eh Spike?" Spike turned quickly around and turned on the light as Faye stood, holding a gun up in her normal clothes, her eyes focusing in on him.  
  
"You really are disgusting." she said, her cigarette hanging loosely from her mouth.  
  
"Faye-Faye," Ed cheered, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Im here to save you Ed." she said.  
  
"Save me, from what?" Ed asked, still not sure what was going on.  
  
"Spike, heh, the muffia turned him into a dirty ol' pervert right quick," she said and Spike stood up, letting Ed run over to Faye.  
  
"Huh?" Ed asked.  
  
"I'll explain it later Ed," Faye said and glared at Spike.  
  
"So Faye, how did you find us?" Spike asked. 


End file.
